The present invention relates generally to rocker-swivel assemblies of the type used in chair structures for providing both rocking and swiveling of a chair and more particularly relates to a stop assembly for such rocker-swivel assemblies for preventing swiveling and rocking movement.
Rocker-swivel assemblies of the aforementioned type are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,190,693; 3,547,393; and 3,881,713. Such rocker-swivel assemblies typically include a rocker spring unit pivotably mounted on a swivel base plate supported by legs at a slight elevation above the floor for providing controlled rocking and swiveling capabilities to the chair mounted thereon. The rocker spring unit includes a top plate member having downwardly disposed side flanges and a bottom plate member having upwardly disposed side flanges, the two plates being fitted together so that their respective side flanges are pivotally connected to one another about a centrally disposed horizontal pivot axis. The bottom plate member of the rocker unit is pivotally connected to the swivel base plate at a centrally disposed vertical swivel axis. The rocker unit typically includes a number of vertically disposed coil springs extending between the top and bottom plates, to control the rocking movement of the chair.
While the rocking and swiveling capabilities of the chair are desirable features, there are nonetheless certain circumstances in which the chair user desires to disable the rocking or swiveling capabilities, or both, so that the chair does not move. For example, the chair user may desire to operate a keyboard while sitting in the chair and would find it irritating if not awkward to experience rocking or swiveling while operating the keyboard.
Accordingly, there exists the need for a stop assembly for disabling the rocking and/or swiveling capability of the rocker unit of a chair. Advantageously, such a stop assembly should be easily accessible to the chair user and should reliably disable the rocking and swiveling capability without creating the risk that the chair user may inadvertently disengage the stop assembly while sitting or moving in the chair.